<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One wrong click by Lahyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271801">One wrong click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte'>Lahyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Computers, Gen, Internet, Money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because one of my friends asked if they should buy from a shady website. Stay away from suspicious vendors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herobrine (Minecraft)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One wrong click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herobrine cracked his neck sideways, creating a pop which echoed throughout the room. He was standing in front of Jake, his bulky frame blocking the only exit. Or was it? Jake glanced towards the sunlight barging into the room.</p>
<p>What was he doing here? And what did he want?</p>
<p>Drops of sweat trickled down his forehead as his finger twitched in response. Jake's last cool air flowed through his nostrils. He ran to the open window, grabbing the bottom of the frame and pulled himself over the edge.</p>
<p>A shot of adrenaline surged through his entire body. His hands tensed. His legs spasmed. He flung himself to face his window. Jake's entire body was covered in darkness amidst the blazing sun.</p>
<p>The hunk was hurling down with him, a few meters away from his face. Was the God going to save him? Or was he going to finish him before gravity could seal his fate?</p>
<p>All Jake knew one final truth. He should not have clicked buy on that shady link on the internet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>